blindsided
by eighth chakra
Summary: She can't actually see him, but she can see right through him and Sokka finds it unnerving and he wishes she would stop. High School!AU Tokka.


blindsided

* * *

It's 7:32 pm and Katara's off saving the world. Sokka just wants her to hurry up. Any other day, he could just leave her to her Ecology Club and Model United Nations, but he's lost his key to their apartment and he's too proud to admit it.

The school's almost deserted now, save for himself and the Bei Fong girl, who's probably rich enough to attend a better school (but, _hey_, a mean part inside Sokka says, _she's blind so it probably won't make much of a difference_) or at least donate money to give the Martial Arts Team enough equipment. Sokka's tired of slashing air with wooden swords.

"I could go home by myself if I wanted to," the Bei Fong girl huffs, and Sokka wonders if he said something out loud.

"I can read minds," she says, and Sokka says '_sure_' and they go back to pretending the other doesn't exist. The Bei Fong girl gets tired of it, though, and it's as if she's making eye contact with him. She can't _actually_ see him, but she can see right through him and Sokka finds it unnerving and he wishes she would stop.

Soon, it's 7:56 pm and the Bei Fong girl's still seeing right through him and Katara's nowhere to be found and Sokka wonders if Katara's doing this on purpose. She's always been teasing him to _get a girlfriend already_, maybe to satisfy some emotional rabbit hole deep inside her or her need for a replacement family.

(He's not very good a playing house, though. In Kindergarten, he was too busy hunting dinosaurs when his wife just wanted him to carry a briefcase and and buy her candy necklaces.)

"Your sister's the Steve Jobs of Home Economics, isn't she?" the Bei Fong girl asks, but Sokka doesn't understand what she means. He knows she doesn't either, so he doesn't respond.

It's 8:15. A black Cadillac arrives and soon the girl is gone.

* * *

"Hi, Sokka," Yue greets him in the hallway. He smiles wider than he should have, and doesn't notice her holding the hand of some quarterback.

"She's the prom queen and you're the guy who can't beat a girl in a fight," the Bei Fong girl suddenly appears.

"Last week," she says, "you lost against Suki in the championships."

And she gives him a grin that says _you're gonna lose against me_.

* * *

At the start of the second semester, Sokka notices that the Bei Fong girl's in all of his classes.

"Are you stalking me," he asks without question marks (maybe because he already knows the answer).

"Stalking would require _seeing_," the Bei Fong girl replies, "and I am just a poor, blind little girl."

Sokka leaves the Bei Fong girl and takes a left, knowing quite well that his next class is in the opposite direction.

* * *

Yue leaves in the middle of the school year without saying goodbye. Her last tweet says something about a serious illness. Cancer or something. Her dad tags a photo of her on Facebook: "Yue in the hospital. Still happy as ever!" Of course she's happy, they can afford the best hospitals in all of the Four Nations.

Katara starts dating some psycho activist named Jet and attends her Ecology Club and M.U.N. meetings less. Aang is devastated, but he pretends to be too busy to care. _I have cross-country to worry about,_ he always says, but Sokka knows he quit the team last school year.

A week later, he finds out that the Bei Fong girl joined the wrestling team and sent the Boulder to the hospital. A week after that, she doesn't let him forget it.

"Did you see the fight?" she asks.

"Didn't know that was you," he replies.

* * *

One day, the Bei Fong girl punches him on the shoulder.

He doesn't know how to interpret that.

* * *

It's 6:54 pm on a Saturday and Sokka's stuck driving Katara to her Model United Nations conference. Aang somehow managed to talk her back into attending, and she somehow managed to agree.

And, somehow, Sokka manages to sneak into the assembly hall. The Bei Fong girl's there, too, and Sokka didn't know she could debate. (He considers signing up for the next conference just to prove some point.)

The Bei Fong girl, somehow, she manages to spot him, and she smiles.

Sokka doesn't know how to interpret that.


End file.
